narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Indra's Seal
Indra's Seal is the crescent-shaped marking that appeared upon the palm of Kamui Uchiha when he awakened the spirit of Indra Ōtsutsuki that was laying dormant in the depths of his soul during his battle with Naruto Uzumaki. After his battle with Naruto Uzumaki, the First Hokage was given another vision where the fate of the Shinobi World would rest on the shoulders of the latest reincarnation of Indra, Uematsu Tomi. Kamui would follow through with this vision and subsequently transferred the seal to the Fourth Hokage and lost a bulk of the powers that were granted with that seal in the transference process. Appearance This seal appears as a black crescent moon design on the palm of the user. The analogy behind the seal is those who bear it, dwell within the shadows of the moonlight until the time is necessary to act and is a personification of Ying Natures itself. When the seal is activated, the color of the crescent moon becomes saturated to the point that it becomes grey. It also changes positions and mirrors its former position; meaning the image will become flipped in a way. More notably, the user's eye and hair color become influenced by this seal's chakra and as a result, the natural colors become saturated as well. When not in use, the seal appears as it is and nothing notable is seen with the placement of the seal. Usage Once activated the seal drastically boosts physical capabilities, such as speed, strength, durability, perception and etc. These abilities are on par with the power of a tailed beast. Although there can only be one user of this seal, previous bearers of the seal will retain certain unique abilities that were initially granted with this seal. Advance Nature and Shape Transformation The power of the seal allows the user to empowered their chakra avatar to the point that it break the limits of the final stage. The end result is a monstrosity that slightly resembles the Legendary Sage of the Six Paths' own chakra avatar, but with more human-like features. The user is also able to simultaneously use more than two elemental techniques with their chakra avatar by utilizing the elemental chakras that make up the inner workings of chakra avatar. In this case, Kamui Uchiha make use of both the black flames of Amaterasu and lighting nature in a majority of his techniques with his version of this Susanoo. In addition to the power boost granted to the user's chakra avatar, the user can also condense and manipulate the shape of the Susanoo's weapons, creating a personal handheld version of their respective weapon of choice. When using Yasaka Magatama, the user is able to manipulate the size of each magatama and can even infused multiple elements into each individual projectile. The user can also make use of this ability to shape the form of their Susanoo's armor around their body, but without any of the additional defense of their respective chakra avatar's bone and muscle structure. Dimensional Spatial Barrier When the user is blessed with the upgraded form of Rinnegan, the tomoe version of those ripple pattern eyes. The user can conjure up small spatial barriers that are capable of transporting anyone into a given location, but at the price of one-fourth of the user's chakra pool. The user first has to visualize the area that they are intending to transport to and once that place is within the mind of the caster, the user just simply focus their Tomoe Rinnegan in the area that they intend to conjure up this spatial barrier and the gateway to that area is opened. When the user runs out of chakra to cast this technique, that person would experience complete exhaustion and their Tomoe Rinnegan subsequently reverts back to the normal three-Tomoe Sharingan for a set period of time. During this cool-down period, the Tomoe Rinnegan is rendered unusable and only the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan can be used until the user's chakra pool is fully refreshed once again. Trivia *All images used on this page belongs to their respective series from where the screenshot originates from (Naruto Shippuden) and Masashi Kishimoto. *All images used on this page belongs to their respective series from where the screenshot originates from (Dragon Ball Super) and Akira Toriyama.